1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulation system for a flexible AC transmission system (FACTS) connected online to a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system, and more particularly to an online simulation system for a FACTS which is capable of previously analyzing operation control effect of the FACTS through an online data connection with a SCADA system used for operating an electric power system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Since a FACTS such as a static synchronous compensator (STATCOM), a static synchronous series compensator (SSSC) or a unified power flow controller (UPFC) is operated based on a electronic inverter, it is possible to actively control an power load and a bus voltage of the power system with fast speed and to improve stability and efficiency of the power system.
However, since a conventional method of controlling FACTS is a manual set-point control method of allowing an operator of a power substation including the FACTS mounted therein or a local load dispatch center including a SCADA mounted therein to control the FACTS with his/her experience and intuition according to the status of a peripheral power system, there is a limitation in optimal operation and a variety of control. When the status of the power system is changed or the power system should be controlled so as to satisfy a special requirement, the FACTS cannot be appropriately controlled by only the experience and intuition of the operator. In particular, since the control effect of the FACTS has influence on an actual system, the selection of a control set-point is very important.
However, if the operator of the FACTS can check the effect on the power system in advance due to the control of the FACTS through a simulator, the operation of the FACTS becomes easy and system control reliability is remarkably improved.
In the related technology relating to a simulator for a FACTS, since a FACTS is a new technology, a simulator for a FACTS is hardly developed. Examples of the simulator for the FACTS include, for example, an offline simulator which is not connected to an external system such as a SCADA system. In this simulator, analysis is performed on the basis of power system data stored in the simulator. Since the offline simulator is not connected online to the SCADA system, the offline simulator does not aid the operator to control FACTS, unlike the present invention. Therefore, the offline simulator is developed for the purpose of education only.